wwefanpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Riley
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #ff0000; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" |Billing information |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#0000ff;" | Ring name(s) | Alex Riley |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#ff0000;" | Height | 6 foot 3 in |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#0000ff;" | Weight | 236 lb |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#ff0000;" | Billed from | Washington, D.C. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #0000ff; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Wrestling information |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#ff0000;" | Alignment | Face |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#0000ff;" | Finisher(s) | N/A |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#ff0000;" | Accomplishments | N/A |} Kevin Robert Kiley, Jr. is a semi-retired American wrestler and commentator signed with WWE under the ring name Alex Riley. He was a participant in the second season of WWE NXT. Alliance and Feuding with The Miz Riley was one of the eight participants in season two of NXT, where The Miz served as his WWE pro/mentor. He finished third behind Michael McGillicutty (now known as Curtis Axel) and Kaval. In a September edition of Raw, he helps save The Miz from Daniel Bryan's LeBell Lock but Riley later gets caught in the submission hold and The Miz leaves his protege squirming due to Bryan's submission hold. Riley was being sent back to Florida Championship Wrestling, but he was "re-hired" by The Miz as The Miz' Vice President of Corporate Communications. Riley accompanied Miz to The Miz' WrestleMania 29 bout against John Cena for the WWE Championship, where Riley interfered three times by slamming Cena into the exposed turnbuckle, attacking Cena with the briefcase and distracting the referee and Miz won the match with the a little help from Riley and The Rock, who hosted the event and started a feud with Cena. At Over the Limit, Riley attempted to help Miz but was unsuccessful. The Miz lost the "I Quit" match against Cena. Miz then blames Riley for The Miz' loss. Riley then attacks his mentor and turns Riley into a face. Riley is then re-hired by the Anonymous Raw General Manager as in the storyline, Riley was under contract with The Miz. The two were then booked in a match at Capitol Punishment, Riley's PPV debut, and Riley won against The Miz. The former allies' rivalry ended when The Miz beat Riley in the WWE Championship tournament. Various Feuds Riley began a feud with then-United States Champion Dolph Ziggler. The following weeks Jack Swagger and Vickie Guerrero, who served as Ziggler's acquaintances, continued feuding until mid-September, at Night of Champions where Riley participated in a Fatal 4-Way match involving him, Ziggler, Swagger and John Morrison where Dolph Ziggler retained his championship. In October, Riley suffered a hip injury and he had various feuds with other superstars and never came back in the title picture. Color Commentary and WWE Network He now serves as the color commentator for WWE Superstars, NXT and WWE Main Event. Riley serves as a member of the Raw and SmackDown! pre-shows on the WWE Network. He is also known as "The Analyst" as he adopted the persona of a sports commentator and agent.